December 24
by Cinpii
Summary: [Ryoma x Sakuno. Non yaoi.] It was December 24, and Ryoma was going to have his way. There was no other choice. He’d simply have to hold her hostage.


**December 24**

By Cinpii

* * *

It was cold. Wet. That was the sucky thing about having one's birthday in winter, Echizen Ryoma thought. The weather was total crap. He flexed his fingers, trying to work feeling back into the numbed appendages. His breath puffed out in front of him in a cloudy vapor. He hated winter. He hated the cold. It was so ill-conducive to tennis, for one thing. He was a child of summer, of abundant sunshine and warm days.

Ryoma plodded on home, tennis bag slung over a shoulder. There was always the option of visiting the street courts, but even at the best of times he averred from socializing. This day was especially so. Instead, Ryoma had gone to the sports center to hit balls against an automatic tennis ball feeder. He was only on his way back because he ran out of yen.

He had needed to get away for just a few hours, at least. He had to prep for the ordeal that was December 24. Christmas Eve. They were Japanese, but since they had lived in America for so long, celebrating the Western holiday seemed natural. And just like how his parents celebrated it back in the States, they would be having family and friends over tonight. The boy grimaced. The night promised to be drawn out and unpleasant.

Technically, today was also his birthday. Technically, if he had wanted, he could've invited some of his classmates to the party. His mom even suggested that it would be nice to see some of his teammates over. He was a teenager now. Wouldn't it be nice to invite some friends to celebrate a birthday for a change?

Ryoma scoffed. Have his teammates over? The meeting with his old man would be inevitable. The tennis prodigy's mind ran off with all the various ways his father could and would embarrass him.

The teen snorted. No way in hell.

So he had to resign himself to an evening of enduring the inane babble of adults. Of all his cousins, Nanako was the closest in age to him, and she would be busy helping his mother host the evening.

A night of adults. A night of cheek pinching and cooing and exclamations of _'Look how big you've grown'_ and quips from his old man that no, Ryoma was still quite a _little_ boy.

The more tolerable relatives would inquire about his health and about how well he was adjusting to school in Japan. But even then, to answer the same types of questions throughout the whole night… Ryoma frowned. It was his birthday, right? He was entitled to a wish. He paused, standing on the sidewalk and looking into the night sky. There was only blurry darkness up there. The city lights and clouds drowned out the stars. Improvising, Echizen Ryoma made a wish to the moon. He wished for a quiet and secluded evening.

Wish finished, Ryoma continued the trek home. It sucked, he discovered long ago, to share one's birthday with a national holiday. How could he compete against Christmas? Sure, his day of birth was actually on the eve of such a holiday, but in his experience, it was still just as bad. Ah well. At least there would be food. He walked up the path to the house, ears already registering the mayhem within.

_Time to get your game face on._

Stepping inside the entryway, the first thing Ryoma noticed was the vast sea of shoes. Dozens and dozens of them, all neatly lined up. This did not bode well. He closed his eyes and willed for the strength to get him through the night. The muted sounds of a party in full swing drifted into his ears.

And then the idea hit him. When kaa-san entertained, she liked to use the second common room, as it was bigger and more formal. Which was lucky for him. That room was in the back of the house. If he played this just right, he wouldn't have to go to the party after all. He could simply sneak into the kitchen, grab whatever was handy, and sneak up the stairs into his bedroom. No one would be the wiser. His old man wouldn't care, and his mother would be too busy hosting to notice that he was gone. It just might work. It _was_ his birthday, after all, and if Ryoma wanted to spend it sequestered away in the seclusion of his room, so be it.

One cap adorned head peeked into the kitchen. Cat shaped eyes roved over desserts laid out on the countertop, ready to be taken in after everyone had dinner. There was a half platter of finger sandwiches still in the process of being prepared and other Western type foods. Ryoma passed those over, his stomach in the mood for traditional Japanese fare. At the end of the counter sat an ornately lacquered single-tiered bento. Housed under the reddish black lid were rows of onigiri. Ryoma grinned. Perfect. If he knew his mom, this was her back up incase the first batch ran out. She wouldn't mind if he pilfered the entire stash. Ryoma grabbed a few cans of Ponta to last him through the night and out he was again, tiptoeing his way to the stairs and up.

* * *

Ryuzaki Sakuno was wringing her hands together on the way back from the bathroom. That person had told her that it would be _'Down on the left', _but she had gone down on the left and it wasn't there at all! She really had to go, and it was just her luck that the person she asked directions from was a strange monk who would only give her directions in a mixture of English and oddly accented Japanese.

Afraid that the rest of the adults in the room would only confuse her more, Sakuno decided to chance it by finding the bathroom on her own. She had finally found one on the second floor. Only now she didn't know how to get back. The poor girl wringed her hands together again. She took another step, wishing that the hallways on this floor weren't so dimly lit. Wait, were those the stairs? She walked faster.

"Oi."

Sakuno stopped in her tracks, pigtails bouncing against her back at the sudden halt. Breathless, her head jerked towards the sound.

"What is Wobbly Hips doing here?"

Even half blind, Sakuno was able to identify the speaker. It wasn't difficult, after all. Only one person ever called her Wobbly Hips. Her heart rate calmed back down as she spoke his name.

"Ryoma-kun."

He said nothing in reply, merely laying those cat shaped eyes on her, staring her down. The silent stare made the girl uncomfortable. To fill the void, she spoke.

"Ano, I'm on the way back from the bathroom. I thought I was a little lost, but the way back to the party is down those stairs, ne?"

Ryoma's eyebrows drew together in a frown. "You know about the party?"

"Um, yes?" she answered, smiling hesitantly. "Actually, obaa-chan was invited, and since she didn't want to leave me alone tonight, she took me along. Ryoma-kun's kaa-san said it was okay."

The silence between them was tangible and awkward. Trying to dispel it, Sakuno filled up the dead air with words. Eyes downcast and fingers fidgeting with the hem of her dress, she continued to explain her situation. It was hard with the feeling of unease welling up in her stomach. If only Ryoma-kun would be a little friendlier…

He remained his stolid gaze, his countenance stoic as his mind worked rapidly through his options. Wobbly Hips was lost. Since he was associated with the host, and since it was his house, he was obligated to help her. But therein laid the problem. If she couldn't find a bathroom that was two doors down from where the party was located, there was no way on Kami-sama's green earth she'd be able to navigate through the large complex that he currently referred to as home.

Which meant that he'd have to physically guide her back. The concept did not sit well with the tennis prodigy. It wasn't so much as leading her back as potentially getting caught in the act. If he was caught, he'd have to join the party. Even if he wasn't caught, there was the offhand chance that Wobbly Hips would squeal on him (though perhaps not intentionally). He'd still be fettered out.

On any other day, he might have conceded. But it was December 24, and Ryoma was going to have his way. There was no other choice. He'd simply have to hold her hostage. The boy closed his eyes with a silent sigh. Ah well. There were worse people he could have been stuck with. The image of a loud mouthed classmate with connecting eyebrows and two years of tennis experience loomed in his mind. Tch. He'd choose Wobbly Hips over Horio any day.

Ryoma opened the door to his room and tilted his head. "Get in."

"E-eh?" Sakuno blinked in surprise. His sudden invitation caused her mind scrambling to decipher his intentions. Was he inviting her in because she had told him how uncomfortable it was being the only child amongst adults? But they only had to attend the party together to solve that problem. No, it couldn't have been that. Sakuno pursed her lips in thought. Wait. Could it be that Ryoma-kun wanted to spend the evening alone with her instead? Her cheeks flooded with color. He had already stepped in and was waiting for her to do the same.

"Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked with questioning eyes. "What about the party?"

He lifted his shoulder in a careless shrug. "Stay with me instead."

Long moments passed as she stood there, immobile. His eyebrow twitched at her hesitation. The longer she stood there at the threshold of his door, the more and more his ego bruised. Wobbly Hips would rather spend time amidst a crowd of adult strangers than with a peer she knew? He glared at her, feeling strangely annoyed and affronted. Jeez, she was still standing there! It was completely rude.

Just when he decided to physically pull the stupid girl in, the whiskered face of his cat rubbed against his ankle. An idea sparked.

"You can play with Karupin."

At the sound of its name, Karupin meowed. Her demeanor did a complete turnabout as her expression lit in delight. Without a second thought, Sakuno entered his room.

Dark thoughts swam through Ryoma's mind as he looked at her kneeling down on his floor, petting Karupin's fur. If oyaji ever found out that he could only get a girl into his room by using his pet as bait, he'd never hear the end of it. It was childish and stupid, but observing Wobbly Hips happily petting Karupin sparked Ryoma's jealous and competitive nature.

He was losing to a cat.

Never mind that he had never wanted to win her affections before. He didn't. But the notion that Wobbly Hips would only enter his room, not because of him, but because of his cat, made Ryoma feel unwanted. It was not a pleasant feeling. His lips thinned into a deeper frown as he observed her, now sitting on her knees by his bed, delighting at Karupin's soft ears.

Inexplicable grumpiness wormed its way in as Ryoma unloaded his things and zipped off his jacket. Full blown crankiness set in as he jerked his shirt over his head and tugged on a fresh one. Girls were so stupid, he harrumphed to himself. His unflattering musings were interrupted by a musical sound. Ryoma blinked when he realized what it was. Her laughter.

"Ryoma-kun has an adorable cat," Sakuno said, beaming at him with an infectious smile.

The teen jerked his head in a terse nod. Looking at her happy countenance, he felt the irritation melt away, a hospitable mood taking its place. "Want to see something cool?" he asked.

"Un!" she nodded her head, her eagerness contagious.

He walked across the room to the corner where he stashed Karupin's playthings. Selecting a long, slender rod, Ryoma squatted down next to Sakuno and proceeded to waffle the feathered end in front of Karupin's face.

Sakuno's smile grew larger as she watched Karupin's amusing antics. Swishing it higher, Ryoma was able to get the Himalayan on its hind legs to bat at the feather. The movements looked like a funny feline dance.

It felt good, watching pet and owner interact. The affection Ryoma-kun had for his cat was obvious. Ryoma-kun was not smiling per se, Sakuno did not ever think she'd seen a genuine smile from him before, but his face was relaxed and just… different from his customary level expression.

Sakuno hugged her knees, warmth infusing her heart at being privileged enough to have this peek into Ryoma-kun's private life. Ryoma-kun was never particularly nice, but he really was a good person, the girl thought. It spoke well of a person's character if they liked animals.

"Ne," the voice drifted towards Sakuno's ears. "You hungry?"

She shook her head, the movement traveling down the length of her braids. She had eaten her fill already. It was much easier to eat amongst adults than to actually converse with them.

He moved to get his things. Reddish brown eyes widened when she realized what he was carrying in his hands. _Was that…?_ It was. Ryoma-kun was holding one of the two tiers of obaa-chan's elegantly lacquered bento. He placed the container in front of them, and then handed her a can of Ponta. She turned it over in her hands, looking at the red fruit adorning the surface.

Did he know? Sakuno mused over it for a second before dismissing the idea. No. He had just arrived, right? He couldn't have possibly known that the onigiri he was eating were made by her hands. With a secret smile, she observed him as she took small, careful sips of her cherry flavored drink. It was nice seeing him play with his pet, but watching him eat something she prepared was even nicer.

"Ryoma-kun?"

"Hm?" he asked mid-bite.

Sakuno shook her head. "Never mind." He didn't need to know.

* * *

She was fiddling with the hem of her dress again. What was that supposed to mean? After years of tennis experience, Ryoma was an expert at deciphering body language. But he and Wobbly Hips weren't exactly on a court. And none of his opponents ever fiddled with their skirts. Most of his opponents didn't even _wear_ skirts.

He eyed her small hands fussing with the woolen material. The actions didn't convey nervousness. No, it was something else. Was it… restlessness? Inklings of worry trickled into Ryoma's psyche when he realized that Wobbly Hips could be bored. If she was, she might suggest going back to the party. His cheeks throbbed at the thought of getting pinched. His quiet little night would disappear. He couldn't let that happen.

Polishing off another riceball, the boy pondered his situation. What exactly was he supposed to do with a girl? Ryoma knew that if he wanted to detain her from the party, then he'd have to entertain her in some way shape or form. She had already played with Karupin. The Himalayan feline, having had enough attention, was taking a nap on the bed. There was no one else in this room for her to play with.

Except him.

Ryoma's eyes roved around the room, trying to find something to entertain her with. They paused on something prominent. He should have thought of this at the beginning. She might have to be talked into it though. Wobbly Hips didn't seem like the type of girl to have a lot experience in these kinds of things. Heck, it would be his first time too. It wouldn't be that bad though, right? Doing this kind of thing was supposed to be enjoyable.

Finished with his meal, Ryoma turned the full power of his amber colored eyes on her. He opened his mouth to suggest something a boy and a girl could do together.

"Ne. Want to play with me?"

Her fingers stopped fidgeting. She raised her head to return his gaze, her irises dark with speculation. With a tiny smile, Sakuno nodded her head.

* * *

"Player one, you lose!" Sakuno winced at the harsh robotic words. She bit her lip, peering at her opponent from the corner of sheepish eyes.

"Mada mada dane," he said, aiming his words at the defeated player kneeling in supposition on the virtual court.

"Gomen, Ryoma-kun," Sakuno fingered the controller in her hands. She didn't _mean_ to win five times in a row. "It's just beginner's luck," she said, trying badly to console the very competitive boy sitting next to her.

"One more time." He grabbed her wrist. "And don't even think about letting me win on purpose."

The pigtailed girl blushed. It must have been all over her face. They played again, and Sakuno cringed when she trounced him once more. It really was beginner's luck. Sakuno, not knowing the complicated button combinations to execute, simply played the game without the special moves. Ryoma, who did know them, kept losing because it took too long to execute them.

Lips pursed, Ryoma admitted to himself that perhaps he shouldn't have only played the computer on easy mode. Against a person was harder, but he had to admit, much more interesting.

"Ano, perhaps Ryoma-kun would like to play something else?" Sakuno suggested after another win.

"This is my only two player game." He was an only child, after all. What did he need multiplayer games for?

Mahogany hued pigtails moved again as Sakuno shook her head. "I don't mind just watching Ryoma-kun play."

After a moment's consideration, he shrugged. As long as she didn't say she wanted to go back to the party, doing anything else was fine with him. He switched game discs and immersed himself in the world of Eluryh. He had two more dungeons to beat before fighting Frodnonag and he needed to find all the heart pieces possible.

She sat next to him, watching quietly. She had never played an Adlez game before. She could see why it was so popular. After a while, Sakuno's gaze traveled from the television screen to the game console, and then to the player next to her. She had thought that it would be awkward spending time with Ryoma-kun. It was always a little harrowing when she was alone with him before. She would stumble over her words or do something clumsy.

However, right now felt different. Maybe it was because he was preoccupied and wasn't directing his entire attention on her. Or maybe all their previous interactions were enough for her to build up feelings of familiarity. That made a sort of sense. She was getting used to him. Ryoma-kun's presence was no longer so intimidating.

Happy and sated to spend quiet time with the boy she liked, contentedness infused her being. It wasn't long before a yawn escaped, the exertions of the day catching up with her. Sakuno had stayed up late studying cookbooks, and then woken up early to try a variety of recipes to bring to the party. In the end, the only dish she was confident enough of was the onigiri. It was rather disappointing, but obaa-chan had let her dress up the dish by letting Sakuno present them in the fancy two tiered bento. Her head nodded as her eyelids drooped. The last thing Sakuno saw before she dozed off was Ryoma's profile.

Caught in the midst of gaming, Ryoma didn't notice the sleeping state of the girl next to him until he felt a breeze on his neck. He turned abruptly, startled. His elbow nudged her arm and she fell sideways against him. The cat eyed boy blinked as her head shifted from her shoulder onto his. The movement caused one mahogany plait to slip into her lap.

He looked down at her and observed her mouth. Slightly parted, the innermost part of her lips were tinted a dark pink from the cherry soda she had consumed. She exhaled again, her breath warm and tickly against his skin. It was weird, being close enough to Wobbly Hips to smell the sweet Ponta on her breath. Weirder still, to feel her slight form pressing up against his side. Her body heat mingled with his, seeping through the cotton of his shirt. He froze at that, back ramrod straight.

It wasn't that Ryoma was a stranger to the feeling. No, he was used to having another body against him. It was a common, every night occurrence. But it normally happened when he was in bed, and the form was always much smaller and furrier.

He raised his hand to tap her awake, and then paused. This could be a good thing, if he let it. It'd be troublesome if she wanted to go back to the party. It'd just be easier to let her sleep. If she happened to sleep against him, well, it was just his shoulder. No big deal.

Besides, it was his birthday. He had wished for a quiet one, didn't he? The longer she slept, the quieter his birthday would be. So he'd just let her sleep. He didn't need his shoulder to play a videogame. He relaxed his muscles and gently nestled her head into the crook of his neck. As long as he didn't move too much, she'd lay against him more securely this way.

Taking another precaution to ensure her a deep sleep, Ryoma used his free hand to reach for the remote control and muted the volume. The drop of sound in his room amplified the sounds from outside. He could hear the force of the wind blowing against his window.

It would probably rain tonight. It was still cold, after all. But inside, Echizen Ryoma was warm.

**FIN**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis was created by Konomi Takeshi. No profit is intended to be gained by this story. 

**AN:** Ever since I discovered that December 24 was Ryoma's birthday, I had wanted to write a RyoSaku fic about it. It only took four years for the plot to come to me, ha ha. Hope you enjoyed it. Cyber cookies to the readers who can guess the game I spoofed.


End file.
